


The Father's Not Who You Think

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Pidge, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge and Hunk have lunch with the Holts... and tell them about the baby.





	The Father's Not Who You Think

Taking deep breaths, Pidge walked around her house at two in the morning. She ran a hand through her hair before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She groaned before slamming it shut.

“Whatcha doing?” A voice asked, startling her. Pidge shrieked and turned around. She muttered an ‘oh’ when she saw her husband.

“I’m hungry. I want something greasy.” She answered. “I’m sorry I woke you.” She apologized, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Hunk yawned again and sat next to her. “I think I’m gonna go for a drive a grab something greas-”

“How the hell are we gonna tell your parents you’re pregnant… with their son-in-law’s niece or nephew?” Hunk asked, suddenly wide awake and alert. Pidge froze. “We didn’t think of that, Katie!” He pulled at his hair.

Pidge bit her nails. “Well, I’m only eight weeks so there’s no need to rush an announcement.” Hunk looked at the calendar that hung on the wall and sighed.

“Baby,” he started, “we’re having lunch with your family today.” He muttered. Pidge followed his gaze and her face dropped.

“Fuck.” She muttered. “Well, then I guess I’m going back to bed so I can tell my parents I’m pregnant with Keith’s baby.” She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her bed, Hunk not far behind. She stared at the ceiling and listened to Hunk snore for awhile before she drifted off.

She woke up later than she normally would. Stretching her arms, she walked over to her dresser and got dressed. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs where Hunk was making breakfast. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Good morning, love.” She greet, giving his back a small kiss. She felt Hunk chuckle and kiss her hands. “What’re you making?” She peered around his side.

“Bacon because you said you craved something greasy earlier this morning.” He answered. Pidge stepped away from him and sat at the table. She smelled the air and smiled.

“Ooh. I love you so much.” Hunk sat a plate of bacon down on the table and kissed Pidge’s cheek, who started shoving the food in her face.

“You should calm down. You don’t wanna choke.” Hunk joked, sitting down with a plate of Eggs Benedict. Pidge nodded, eating another piece of bacon. Hunk laughed and ate his food. When he finished his food he took his and Pidge’s plates and put them in the sink. Pidge looked at the clock on her phone and sighed.

“We gotta go now. Are you wearing that?” She asked, looking Hunk up and down. He nodded and grabbed his keys. They walked outside and entered their car, Hunk in the driver’s seat

“You know, maybe my parents will be happy about this. They’ll think I’m doing a good thing by helping my friends.” Pidge smiled, tapping her chin has they started their drive.

“What about Shiro? I mean, what’re you gonna tell him? You’re pregnant with his niece or nephew.”

Pidge groaned and slid down in her seat. “I don’t know! I mean-” She froze. “Oh my fucking god. Shiro’s gonna think Keith and I had sex.” Hunk bit his lip in a weak attempt to hide is laughter. Weak because he erupted with laughter, scaring Pidge. “What the hell is so funny about that?” Pidge demanded.

Hunk shook his head, laughing. “I-I don’t think Shiro’s that dumb.” He covered his mouth, earning a glare from his wife. “I’m sorry. I just don’t think Shiro’s that stupid. Now, Lance, Keith, or even me, but not Shiro.” He apologized. Pidge frowned and grabbed his hand.

“I don’t think your stupid. Or Lance, or Keith.”

“Well, yeah, no. I know none of us our stupid, but if you came home one day and said you were pregnant with Keith or Lance’s baby, my first thought would be 'oh my god. My wife had sex with my best friend'. It's honestly the only thought that'd pop in my head, you know?”

Pidge thought for a moment before cackling. “Yeah, okay, you’re right!” She laughed, holding her stomach. Hunk chuckled with her. “Okay, so we tell my parents, but how do we tell yours.” Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t think my parents need to know. It’s not like it’s their grandchild. I say we just tell Lance and Keith’s family. No reason to upset my parents.” He answered, yawning.

“Yeah, okay. Makes sense.” Pidge admitted, grabbing Hunk’s hand. “Hey,” she said, grabbing Hunk’s attention, “I love you.” Hunk smiled.

“I love you too, Katie.” He pulled into a driveway and took his keys out. “Ready?” He asked, looking at Pidge, who pulled up a picture of her sonogram.

“Nope.”

“Great. Let’s do this.”

Hunk exited the car while Pidge stared at the sonogram. She took a deep breath and put her phone in her pocket before following Hunk. They stood at the door together. Hunk leaned forward and knocked on the door. A few minutes later it opened.

“Katie! Hunk!” Colleen greeted, pulling her daughter and son-in-law into a hug. “So happy you guys could make it! Shiro and Matt are already here. They came early so your father and I made them set everything up.” Colleen winked at the duo and stepped away from the doorway. “Please, come in.” Hunk and Pidge shared a look while walking into the house together. Colleen ushered the duo into the kitchen, where Matt, Sam, and Siro sat talking.

“Bout time you two got here.” Matt joked, standing up and pulling his sister into a hug. “It’s good to see you-” He stopped mid sentence when he looked at Pidge. “There’s… something different about y-” He gasped. “Are you pre-”

“Mom, dad! Hunk and I are so excited for lunch with the family again.” Pidge interrupted, clapping her hands together. Matt gaped at his sister before shaking his head and sitting down next to his husband. Pidge and Hunk sat down. Colleen came into the room with three pots.

“What’s on the menu, Colleen?” Hunk asked, tucking a napkin into his shirt. Colleen sat next to her husband.

“Well, we have Pot Pies, Fish, Casserole, and Lasagna.” She pointed at each item on the table. “To drink, we have Lemonade, Sweet Tea, Water, and Coffee.” She pointed at each item again, aside from the coffee. Hunk smiled at her.

“I’m so glad I married your daughter.” He admitted, grabbing a little of everything and putting it on his plate. Pidge shook her head and grabbed some Lemonade and poured it into her glass. Shiro looked up and tilted his head in confusion at her antics.

“Pidge,” he called, gaining her attention, “you know, you’re mom made a pot of coffee, right?” She nodded her head. “Why aren’t you getting any?” He asked. Pidge thought for a moment, frozen in fear.

“Had, like, fifteen cups this morning. Anymore and I’ll actually die.” She lied and joked. Shiro nodded his head and started eating his food. Pidge sighed in relief and leaned forward to put some Lasagna and Casserole on her plate. She put a piece of Casserole on her fork and bit it. She slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth and swallowed her food. She felt nauseated. “Oh, no.” She muttered. She put a hand over her mouth.

“So, Katie, what have you and Hun-” Sam stopped speaking when Pidge abruptly stood from her seat and raced into the downstairs bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. She felt someone pull her hair out of her face and rub circles into her back. She eventually started dry heaving.

“Breath, Katie.” Her dad stated. “In.” He took a deep breath in. “And out.” He blew the air out through his mouth. Pidge mimicked his noises and was able to get through the dry heaving. She leaned back and Sam helped her stand up. He walked with her back out into the kitchen, where he wiped her mouth off with a napkin. Pidge sat down and Hunk was immediately asking her if she was okay, to which she replied with a nod. “Hunk, why did you bring Katie to lunch if she was sick?” Sam asked, folding his hands. Hunk froze.

“She’s no-”

“I’m not sick, dad.” Pidge croaked. Matt, Sam, Hunk, Colleen, and Shiro looked at her. “I’m pregnant.” Everyone, except Hunk, smiled.

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Matt yelled, pulling Pidge into a hug.

Colleen stood up and walked over to her daughter. “Congra-”

“It’s not Hunk’s…”

Matt pulled away from her. “Wait, Pidge, did you have an affair?” Shiro asked, standing next to her. Pidge shook her head.

"No!" She yelled. "Oh, god no! I love Hunk!"

“If it's not Hunk's baby," Sam started, "then whose is it, Katie?” He demanded causing Pidge to gulp.

“Keith’s…”

“Keith!” Matt, Colleen, Sam, and Shiro exclaimed in unison. Hunk stood up and walked behind Pidge. He started rubbing her shoulders.

“You slept with Keith?” Matt asked, disgust in his voice. "You just said you didn't have an affair, Pidge!" PIdge shook her head.

“I didn't have an affair! Let me explain, please!” She yelled. Sam, who had eyes of fire, gestured for everyone to sit down. They did, except Hunk. Pidge took a deep breath and grabbed Hunk’s hand. “Everyone knows how Keith doesn’t wanna carry his own child and Lance doesn’t feel comfortable with adoption, right?” The group nodded. “Well, I thought ‘why don’t I carry their child. They know me and I’m their friend.’ So, I brought it up to them and they thought it was a good idea. I went to my Gynecologist the next day and got Keith’s sperm,” Matt and Shiro gagged, “put into me. I had to wait two weeks before we got results and then we found out I was pregnant. Keith and Lance were so happy and… so was I.” She smiled. Colleen stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“You are such a wonderful young woman. I love you so much.” She kissed Pidge’s forehead and sat back down next to Sam.

“Not only is Matt and uncle, but… so… am I?” Shiro questioned, looking at Pidge’s stomach. Sam chuckled and rolled eyes.

“Shiro, you would have been an uncle either way.” He laughed. Shiro nodded and kept looking at Pidge’s stomach.

Matt smiled and pulled his sister into another hug. “Katie, I love you so much. I’m really happy you’re doing something like this for your friends. This just proves how amazing you are.” He pulled away and looked at Sam.

“Dad…”

“Katie… I’m upset that your... doing something like this, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I'm also a little upset that don’t get to keep your first child, but… I am so proud of you for doing such an amazing thing.” Sam stood up and engulfed Pidge in a hug. “You never cease to amaze me with who you are as a person." He kissed her cheek and sat down next to Colleen.

“I have a sonogram picture.” Pidge pulled out her phone and opened it to the picture. She showed her parents, brother, and brother-in-law. They all awed at the little dot.

“How far along are you?” Shiro asked.

Pidge looked up at him and smiled. “Eight weeks.” She answered. Shiro nodded, still looking at the picture. Pidge looked at the sonogram picture and smiled. Shiro looked at her.

“When you do have kids someday, those kids are gonna have the best parents in the world.” He said, smiling. Pidge looked at him and then Hunk, who kissed her cheek.

“Yeah… they will.” She mumbled, looking back at the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing better to do than write this. I'm on bed rest for, like, the rest of the century and school doesn't start for a while


End file.
